The presently disclosed subject matter is directed to molding assemblies for the finishing of floor covering materials, such as for example luxury vinyl tile (LVT) flooring and/or floating panel floorings comparable to laminate flooring.
LVT flooring comprises resilient flooring panels or sheets which may either be glued to the underground or be clicked together glueless to form a floating floor covering. Such flooring is usually thin, i.e. 5 mm or less.
Whatever the type of flooring, there are often transitions between different flooring types or expansion gaps, either of which must be finished or covered after flooring installation.
Existing molding assemblies are disclosed in PCT Patent Application Publication Nos. WO 2014/128609 and WO 2005/083195; U.S. Pat. No. 6,357,192; European Patent Nos. EP 2 141 304, EP 1 203 856 and GB 2247619. Such existing moldings, however, are overly complex and make use of additional elements, such as torsion springs. Moreover, such existing moldings can be difficult to mount or dismount.
The present disclosure solves the need for molding assemblies that allow for a more universal finishing of transitions and gaps, without undue complexity. The disclosed moldings, assemblies and flooring installations are configured to cover gaps between floorings and finish flooring edges across various heights and differences in elevation.